Love Is Sweet Torment
by MAMASITA137
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sahabat dari kecil. hingga mereka tumbuh besar, mereka menyadari jiia mereka harus mempunyai hubungan masing-masing dengan saja seorang wanita. apa mereka rela untuk hal itu? cerita Mainstream. :p KyuMin/Shounen-ai/BL/Joyer RnR yaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Sweet Torment**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast^^**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Gender :** just **Shounen-ai**

**°•°UnKnow joyer°•°**

**Don't LIKE Don't RED**

**But, IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**enJOY it~**

**Chapter 1**

"Haaah haah haah.. Kauhh.. Curanghh.. Cho!" seorang namja manis dengan surai hitam kemilau yang menutupi dahi mulus yang sekarang bercucuran keringat itu.

Matanya terpejam guna menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan detak jantungnya.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

Seorang satpam penjaga gerbang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda yang berbeda karakter itu.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin... Katanya juara taek won do? Hahahaa masa lari begitu saja sudah tepar" ejek pemuda berambut brunette dengan tawa khas disertai seringaian di bibir tebalnya.

Mendengar kalimat ejekan dari pemuda yang sudah melewati gerbang sekolah itu, pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sinis pemuda yang lumayan jauh dari dihadapannya.

Wajah mulus berkulit cerah menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuh mungilnya, mata bulat bening dengan bulumata lentik membingkai mulai menyipit kesal.

Hidung mancung lancip serta bibir berbentuk menggoda dengan warna alami semerah buah cherry terpoutkan lucu.

"Siapa yang tepar eoh?" pekiknya tak terima. Jelas saja kesal, bagaimana tidak. Ia adalah ketua taek won do baru yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam dan dirinya di rendahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau. Siapa lagi, hm?" giliran namja berambut brunette yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun menyilangkan lengannya didepan dadanya dan tersenyum remeh.

Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang selalu berama dalam suka maupun duka. #eaaaa

Berbagi tawa, berbagi duka dan berbagi apapun (?)

Mulai dari sekolah dasar mereka selalu bersama, bahkan mereka selalu menjadi Chairmate sampai tingkat 3 sekolah menengah keatas.

"Aku tidak tepar Cho! Aku hanya mengatur nafas!" kekeuhnya dengan memasang gestur lucu dimata siswa yang melihatnya.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum ataupun tatapan penuh goda Sungmin masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Masa ketua taek won do kesusahan mengatur nafas. Ahahaaha"

Tau akan sifat Sungmin yang tidak suka diejek, Kyuhyun pun semakin gencar menggoda sahabat manisnya.

Pagi yang sangat indah untukmu tuan Cho. -_-

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUUN!"

"Ahhahaaa"

.

.

.

Dentingan jarum jam seolah sebagai penyanyi siang ini. Suasana hening, banyak siswa yang malah sengaja mengibukkan diri mereka dengan tiduran telunglup di meja masing-masing. Padahal seorang guru yang berambut campuran dengan kemeja coklat muda bergaris tengah sibuk mencoret-coret sebuah papan tulis didepan.

Sungmin menyangga dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya diatas meja bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang membuang sebagian kecil rasa bosannya.

Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang serius memperhatikan kedepan papan tulis.

'Rajin sekali' batin Sungmin. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun selalu mendapat juara kelas dan mendapar rangking pararel 2 tahun berturut-turut.

"Kyu~"

"..."

"Kyu~"

"..."

"Haishh Kyuhyun!"

"Lee Sungmin-ssi! Apa kau mau berorasi didepan sini?"

Namja manis yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian itu meneguk ludahnya berat.

"A—niya seongsaenim, Mianhamnida aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi"

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali sebagai tanda minta maafnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Duduklah dan perhatikan penjelasanku dengan baik Sungmin-ssi"

Nasehat guru tersebut yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari namja manis tersebut.

"Belajarlah dengan tenang Minimi~" bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga kiri Sungmin.

Sang empu berjengkit dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu di sekolah Kyu!"

"Waeyo Minimi~"

"Yak!"

"Lee Sungmin-ssi. Sepertinya anda memang sudah tak tertarik dengan pelajaran saya. Silahkan keluar dari kelas saya Sungmin-ssi"

Cukup sudah, malu dan kesal ia rasakan pada saat yang sama.

Dengan memejamkan matanya secara paksa ia menggeram dan menarik diri dari kelas dengan wajah suram namun masih terlihat manis.

"Pasti moodnya memburuk. Ck" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditempat dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

.

.

.

Slruuupp~

Namja manis berambut hitam legam itu menghisap sebuah sedotan putih yang langsung menancap pada kotak jus instan ditangannya.

Klakk

Kotak jus yang terbuat dari kertas karton itu ringsek seketika ditangan kanannya.

Bibirnya manyun sempurna.

Beberapa menit lagi jam istirahat akan berbunyi.

Tapi... Ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghuni salah satu kursi di kanteen dengan berbagai macam minuman ringan serta snack-snack dimeja tersebut.

Rasa kesalnya sedikit terobati dengan adanya makanan-makanan dihadapannya.

Srakk

Crushh~ crushh~

Teeeeet teeeet

"Aishh... Kenapa harus jam istirahat. Padahal aku ingin sendirian di kanteen ini" gerutunya kesal.

Tapi ia masih melanjutkan acara makan snacknya dengan memainkan gadget warna putih dengan gantungan berbentuk bunny yang terbuat dari kristal.

Ces~

"Ah"

Sebuah benda dingin, teramat dingin mendarat di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Kkkkk~ ini untukmu"

Satu cone ice cream coklat berada tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

Sang empu menatapnya lapar.

Namun egonya mengalahkan rasa lapar akan benda dingin nan manis itu.

"Aku tak mau!" wajahnya memaling dan melanjutkan makan snacknya yang tinggal sedikit.

Ia berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel putihnya saat matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang mengambil tempat dihadapannya.

"Ming, aku minta maaf... Ayolah terima ice cream ini. Nde~ "

Kyuhyun menjepit ice cream cone tersebut diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkannya lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau ice creamnya 2" ucapnya dengan mengacungkan kedua jarinya kearah Kyuhyun.

pemuda yang memegang cone ice cream itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan ice cream ditanganya kepada Sungmin.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan satu lagi"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kepergian Kyuhyun untuk membelikannya ice cream.

beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ketempat Sungmin dan menyerahkan 2 cone lagi kearah Sungmin.

"Lho? 2 ? kkkkk~ kau memang yang terbaik Kyunnie~" deretan gigi rapi berwarna putih terlihat dilengkapi dengan lengkungan indah dibibir merah muda alami itu.

tangan mungilnya dengan semangat membuka bungkus kertas cone tersebut.

dengan lahap ia memakan ice cream pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan Ming"

"Kkkk~ Kau mau Kyunnie?" dengan imutnya ia menyerahkan ice cream yang baru ia lahap. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin dan melahap ice cream ditangan Sungmin.

"Mashita~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Nde~~" ucap Sungmin girang.

lihat kan? mereka berbagi apapun. kkkk~

.

.

.

.

"Kyu—"

"—hyun oh ada Seohyun ternyata"

"Ming? kemarilah.." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun oppa mengajariku mengerjakan soal Matematika hehee.. dia sangat pintar"

yeoja berkulit putih itu tersenyum lebar. sementara Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin yang masih berada diambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. namun sebuah gelengan dari Sungmin.

"errr aku... hanya mau mengembalikan ini saja" sebuah jaket berwarna biru tebal terlempar kasar kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ming aishh.. kau merusak rambutku" sementara merapikan rambutnya Sungmin malah mendengus kesal. sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulut yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Kau masih terlihat tampan kok Oppa~"

Pemuda yang mendapat pujian itu hanya tersenyum sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Aku permisi dulu ya, selamat menikmati waktu kalian. malam Kyuhyun, malam Seohyun-ssi" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya Oppa" ucapan Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap yeoja cantik itu.

"Nde.. dia sahabat terbaikku dari kecil dan dua adalah...orang yang berharga bagiku" Kyuhyun menatap kosong meja dihadapannya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kecut dari Seohyun.

'Sepertinya dia sangat berharga dihari Kyuhyun Oppa, aku jadi iri' batin Seohyun. tapi ia sadar jika ia hnaya dianggap teman oleh Kyuhyun.

drrrttt drrrtttt

sebuah getaran dimeja penuh buku tersebut menyita perhatian keduanya.

'Minimi'

**kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Cho!**

isi pesan singkat dari sahabatnya membuat dirinya tersenyum geli dan segera mengetikkan beberapa kata dan langsung mengklik tulisan send disana.

"Siapa Oppa?"

"Minimi"

"Eh? siapa itu Minimi?" tanya Seohyun.

"Sungmin"

'Bahkan ia memiliki nama manis untuk Sungmin-ssi' batinnya berteriak.

"Ahh nama panggilan yang sangat manis"

"kkkkk~ Nde seperti orangnya" tanpa sengaja ia memuji Sungmin dihadapan Seohyun. tak tahu kah dia kalau yeoja tersebut menyimpan hati padanya?

"Bisakah kita teruskan belajarnya Oopa?"

"A—ah baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Yeoja itu?" seorang namja manis dengan ransel berwarna putihnya menendang kerikil-kerikil dibawanya.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya diam tanpa menanggapi perrkataan Sungmin. ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa Minimi?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kyu~"

suara imut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gemas pemuda berambut hitam legam disampingnya.

"Kau sangat imut Minimi~" kedua tangannya menarik kedua pipi kenyal nan bulat milik Sungmin berlawanan arah.

sang empu memekik dan memukuk tangan kurang ajar Sungmin yang menjepit kedua pipinya.

"Appo~ kau menyiksaku Kyu!" ucapnya mendramatisir.

dielusnya pipi berwarna merah itu dengan bibir terpoutkan imut.

namun hanya kekehan yang keluar dari mulut tersangka penjepitan pipi(?) itu.

jalanan sudah semakin ramai. namun keduanya masih santai menyusuri pinggiran jalan untuk samoai kesekolahnya.

tak jauh jarak antara rumah mereka dengan gedung sekolah. dan itu yang menyebabkan keduanya memilih berjalan kaki kesekolah meski keduanya terlah memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

sesekali keduanya saling mengejar dan menjulurkan lidah satu sama lain kepada mereka yang kalah dalam lomba lari kecil-kecilan.

mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih jika tengah bersama. namun, kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini akan ada pembersihan kelas karena sore hari kelas kita masih digunakan untuk berbagai macam ektrakurikuler jadi tak ada waktu jika kita membersihkannya pagi buta" sang ketua kelas yang bernama Kim Jongwoon atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung itu menaikkan tangannya guna tak mempersilahkan siapapun untuk mengunterupsi kegiatannya sebelum selesai.

"Anggota piket yang kebagian untuk membersihkan kelas malam ini adalah... Sungmin, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Shindong. sekian"

"Aku ikut malam ini"

suara lantang merdu itu membuat banyak pasang mata teralih pada sumber suara.

Cho Kyuhyun. namja berwajah tampan dengan kepopulerannya akan dunia akademik membuatnya banyak dikagumi oleh berbagai kalangan.

"Nde? tapi kau tidak kusebutkan Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, jika Sungmin ikut maka aku ikut" ucapnya tegas. semua orang diam tanpa mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

ucapan telak yang membuat Sungmin bungkam. dan dalam hatinya ia bersorak girang karena Kyuhyun ikut, sebenarnya ia takut jika ia harus membersihkan kelas malam hari tanpa Kyuhyun. meskipun ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun beberapa bulan tapi Kyuhyun lebih dewasa darinya dan dapat melindunginya.

bersama Kyuhyun ia merasa nyaman, aman dan disayangi.

'Kenapa wajahku memanas' batin Sungmin yang mukai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, malam ini anggota piket ditambah dengan Kyuhyun"

putus Yesung sebelum ia kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kembali duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Sungmin dan memasang senyuman menawan.

.

.

.

Hitam... Pekat... Namun indah.

Malam hari membuat siapa saja enggan untuk berpergian atau malah sebaliknya.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul '08.00' malam waktu Korea setempat.

Bunyi srak... Srakk memenuhi telinga kedua namja yang tengah berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar yang memang tidak lah sepi.

"Badanku pegal semua" gerutu namja berhoodie putih dengan bagian saku bermotif tangan kelinci dan topi yang dilengkapi dengan telinga kelinci kecil disudut kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau kan hanya menyapu, aku yang memindahkan meja dan kursi saja biasa saja. Dasar lemah"

Sahut namja berkemeja hitam bercampur merah dan putih yang berada tepat disamping namja berhoodie putih yang sekarang tengah menatap wajah tampan disampingnya kesal.

Lemah? Ia paling tidak suka dibilang lemah apalagi gendut, ia tambah tak suka.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku kesal" gerutunya dengan mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tubuh mungil itu menjauh darinya.

Senyumannya bertambah lebar saat menyaksikan betapa imutnya bongkahan bulat yang bergerak cepat mengikuti langkah sang empu. Pantat Sungmin -_-

"Miiing tunggu akuu!" teriaknya pada Sungmin. Namja bernama Sungmin itu berhenti dan menoleh.

Namun segera menghadap depan lagi dan berjalan cepat.

"Haiishh"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia berlari untuk mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Tap

"Hey, ayo ikut aku"

ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memekik saat menyadari Kyuhyun telah ada disampingnya.

Mata bulatnya terlihat lucu jika melebar seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menarik pipi Sungmin menggunakan jempol dan jari telunjukknya yang diapit di bulatan kenyal itu.

"Aigoo~ manisnya sahabatku ini~ cha! Sekarang ikut aku. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya"

Tanpa menunggu sang empu memberontak, Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tangan kiri Sungmin dan mneyebrangi sebuah jalan raya yang sangat ramai.

.

.

.

Allohaaaa... -_- kkkkk~

Hadoooh ini janji gak bakal panjang kok. Dan sita GAK janji bakal update ff lainnya dlm wktu dekat ini ahahahaa #DitimpukTeman2

Sita emang belom bisa hiatus! Karena godaan untuk nulis itu WOW

Ahahaa... #lebeh

Ya udah ini mau lanjut gak?

Lanjut = REVIEW^^

#MAMACITA7JIB

salam damai~ (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Sweet Torment**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast^^**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Gender :** just **Shounen-ai**

**°•°MAMASITA137°•°**

**Don't LIKE Don't RED**

**But, IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**enJOY it~**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Waaah aku baru tahu kalau ada pasar malam disini. Bagimana kau bisa tahu Kyu?" namja manis nan mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh ceria.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa sahabatnya itu sangat cerewet seperti yeoja?

"Kyu~ kyu~ ayo kita kesana" mata Sungmin berbinar saat melihat sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang sangat memanjakan mata.

"Arra" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah saat tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Sungmin yang hyper malam ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap satu per satu kalung yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang stand aksesoris. Ia melirik Sungmin yang juga sedang sibuk dengan dua buah gelang ditangannya.

"Aku ambil yang ini ahjussi" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari saku celananya.

Senyuman tak terelakkan dari bibir mungilnya saat dua buah gelang tersebut sudah berada ditangannya.

"Hey Ming, kau beli untuk siapa ?" Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu Sungmin yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum gaje.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Mau tahu saja!" ucapnya. Ia melangkah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeo di stand aksesoris.

"Ya! Kelinci gendut!" teriaknya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan dari para pengunjung yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun... Matikan lampunya"

Ucap Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Oke saya jelaskan. Setelah mereka memuaskan diri mereka di pasar malam tersebut, tiba saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah. Namun tidak untuk Sungmin, ia menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dengan alasan ingin tidur bersama Kyuhyun malam ini.

Dan Kyuhyun pun tak mempermasalahkan soal itu, karena Sungmin sahabatnya.

Keduanya tengah berbaring di ranjang king size milik Kyuhyun. Namja bertubuh lebih kurus itu sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak nyaman.

Berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan berulang kali pula menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya mati Ming" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Tangannya terulur kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya dengan nakal mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan dipipi Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tirus dari pipinya.

"Kyu~ matikan ya~" ucapnya mendayu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh rengekan Sungmin serta jari nakal Sungmin mulai menggeram pelan.

"Baiklah... Baiklah tapi kau harus tidur dalam pelukanku" pintanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan beranjak mematikan lampu tidur Kyuhyun. Setelah lampunya padam ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sebentar.. Angkat kepalamu dulu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun tergerak dan menyelip diantara kepala dan bahu Sungmin. Setelah menaruhnya Sungmin mulai membaringkan kepalanya dilengan Kyuhyun.

Posisi yang sangat nyaman untuk Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin maupun Sungmin meringkuk dipelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo Minimi~" suara Kyuhyun bahkan terdengar berdengung karena telinga Sungmin sudah menempel di dada Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Sungmin melingkar di perut Kyuhyun dan semakin membenamkan dirinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo Kyunnie~" lirihnya yang mulai menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi dengan senyuman di bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sungmin bangun terlebih dahulu dibanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengucek kasar mata foxynya.

Setelah ia rasa matanya telah terlihat jelas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ranjang Kyuhyun. Terbaring dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dan berparas tampan.

Senyuman tersemat dibibir mungilnya saat melihat betapa polosnya wajah sahabatnya yang terkenal begitu evil dengan tingkahnya yang selalu membuat siapa saja geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar pemalas... Eunghh tapi masih terlalu pagi" matanya menatap jendela yang tertutup separuh oleh korden berwarna putih. Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya, masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Ia beringsut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupnya dengan selimut tebal yang juga membalut tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kepalanya miring dan menghadap pada sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku iri pada ketampananmu Kyunnie, kkkk~"

Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang terpampang jelas karena sang empu hanya mengenakan kaos oblong. Diendusnya leher putih Kyuhyun yang menguarkan aroma maskulin yang sangat Sungmin sukai.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ming! Sebentar." baik Hangeng, Heechul dan pemuda manis yang dipanggil 'Ming' itu menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut brunette dengan mata hazel indah dan wajah tampan yang selalu terlihat datar itu.

Gelas berisi seperempat cairan berwarna putih kental tersisa setelah sang empu menggeletakkan gelas sedangnya diatas meja makan.

Terlihat sisa-sisa cairan putih tersebut disudut bibir atas pemuda manis yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya itu.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" ia bertanya. Heechul lebih memilih kembali mengoleskan selai berwarna merah diatas permukaan roti tawar putih ditangannya. Sedangkan Hangeng—sang Appa juga kembali fokus pada koran ditangannya.

"Haishh... Mendekatlah" tanpa Babibu, Sungmin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu turut mendekatkan dirinya dan meraih kerah Sungmin.

Sang empu sempat terkaget mendapat perlakuan dari sahabatnya itu.

Jemari putih, panjang nan kekar itu dengan cekatan menyimpulkan dasi yang sebelumnya berbentuk tak beraturan itu hingga kini terlihat sangat rapi akibat campur tangan Kyuhyun disana.

Senyuman indah tersemat dibibir Sungmin.

"Gomawo kyunnie" ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Ini sayang makanlah... Dan Kyu ! Minum susumu" Heechul mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hangeng yang sedang menyerutup kopi hitam yang terisi di sebuah cup putih.

"Aishh... Aku mau kopi Eomma. Bukan susu, memangnya aku anak kecil" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik. Biar bagaimana pun ia menyukai minuman berprotein tersebut. Dan mendengar Kyuhyun merendahkan orang yang minum susu ia pun tersindir.

"Ya! Maksudmu aku anak kecil, eoh?" sentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membekap telinganya. Teriakan Sungmin sungguh menyakiti telinganya.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun dengan cueknya menarik roti yang dibuatkan oleh sang Eomma lalu menggigitnya pelan.

Wajah Sungmin berubah masam.

Dengan kesal ia memasukkan roti yang diberikan oleh Heechul kepadanya dengan rakus.

Kesal? Tentu saja.

"Sungminnie...Makannya pelan-pelan sayang" begitulah Heechul. Baik dan lembut kepadanya. Ia menganggap ibu Kyuhyun itu juga Eommanya.

Dan tentu saja Eommanya juga adalah Eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ia yakini sedang kesal.

Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Aku selesai Eomma, Appa... Gomawo atas sarapannya, aku mau pulang dulu"

Usai dengan sarapan sederhana keluarga Cho. Sungmin memilih pulang kerumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

Hanya berbataskan oleh luasnya jalanan.

"Ah nde, salam buat Eomma dan Appa mu nde sayang" Heechul melambaikan tangannya melihat Sungmin menjauh dengan tangan yang melambai kearahnya dan suaminya. Dan tidak untuk kyuhyun.

Poor him.

"Kyu, Sungmin tengah kesal padamu. Cepat minta maaf"

Hangeng membuka suara. Ia telah usai dengan sarapannya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman remeh yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Heechul.

"Kkkk... Menggodanya itu menyenangkan Appa, nanti juga baik sendiri... Ah Aku selesai. Aku ingin menghampiri kelinci gendut itu hahahaa..."

Tanpa memberi salam yang manis, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Kaki panjangnya mengarah pada kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Anak itu sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya" Heechul menggerutu kepada suaminya.

Hangeng terkekeh lalu menarik Heechul untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Dulu kau ngidam apa yeobo? Kkkk"

"Haishh kau ini !"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma... Appa... Pemuda tampan ini datang untuk menjemput putra manismu"

Tebak suara siapa?

Mendengar suara merdu tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik separuh baya mendatangi pemuda yang memang tampan tersebut.

"Aigoo~ Kyuhyun-ah, kau baru datang? Sungmin sudah berangkat bersama Appa-nya tadi" terang wanita bernama Leeteuk itu.

Senyuman diwajah Kyuhyun luntur seketika.

Rasanya aneh jika Sungmin berangkat mendahuluinya. Apa Sungmin benar-benar kesal padanya?

Ah, ia rasa ia harus meminta maaf kepada kelinci gendut itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Melihat wajah keruh mendadak dari Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun seolah menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Sebuah senyuman paksaan tersemat dibibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Eomma. Kami baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Eomma."

"Hati-hati Kyu"

Pemuda tersebut mulai mencapai daur pintu lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk.

"Haah dasar anak muda. Kkkk..."

Sebuah helaan nafas mengawali sebuah kekehan merdu dibibir tipis Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Ramai,

Gambaran suasana pembuka pagi disebuah sekolah yang rata-rata menampung siswa-siswa berprestasi dan berekonomi menengah keatas.

Sekolah unggulan, ya sebutlah seperti itu.

Disebuah kelas, seorang namja berparas manis dan rambut hitam legam yang menutupi dahi putihnya tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan sebuah chupa chups berwarna merah muda tersemat indah diantara bibir sewarna cherrynya.

Seakan larut dengan bacaannya ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya.

Plop

"Ya!"

Chupa chups yang sedang ia nikmati tiba-tiba tertarik secara paksa dari mulutnya.

Dan ia baru sadar jika yang melakukannya adalah Kyuhyun. Sahabat yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Kembalikan permenku!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

Ia semakin mendelik saat Kyuhyun malah dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku yang berada didepan bangku Sungmin.

"Wah kau membaca novel ming" ucapnya sok tertarik. Seakan tak mengindahkan Sungmin yang tengah menahan kesal akibat ulah seenaknya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan permenku!"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sepertinya permenmu sangat enak.. Eummm—"

"YA! KENAPA KAU MEMAKANNYA!" Sungmin berteriak kala permen yang ia sukai malah dimakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menghisap permen tersebut lalu menjilatnya.

Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas seketika. Pasalnya permen tersebut telah berlumuran ludahnya tapi Mengapa Kyuhyun mau memakan permen berasa strawberry tersebut.

'Aigoo... Jantungku kenapa' batinnya. Seakan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ming... Hey, aku minta maaf. Ini untukmu"

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menepuk bahu kiri Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah menyerang dirinya.

Wajah Sungmin yang diam tanpa ekspresi membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Tangan kirinya mengulurkan 3 buah permen Chupa chups dengan 2 rasa strawberry dan sebuah Chupa chups berasa Cola.

Chup

"E—eh" tersadar saat sebuah benda lunak nan hangat menempel pada pipi kirinya.

"Aku minta maaf Ming"

Ia tidak jarang mendapat kecupan ringan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi.. Untuk yang kali ini ia sadar, sebuah perasaan abstrak hinggap dipadanya.

Dentuman tak jelas didadanya membuatnya hampir frustasi.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Bukankah terlalu dini?

"Ming, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namun hanya sebuah anggukan kepala dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terpekik senang.

'Aku menyayangimu Ming'

.

.

.

To be continue

Big thanks for

**Finda Elf 137,Cho MeiHwa,danactebh,wullancholee,Kkazhou137,abilhikmah,allea1186,ryesungminkyu18,ona lee umin,fitriKyuMin,guest,Adekyumin joyer,Cho Adah Joyers,5351,gyumin4ever,Princess JOYELF137,nurkhikmah. elf,Heldamagnae,Rahma Lau137,lee sunri hyun,BabyMing,PRISNA ChoLee, sissy, Zen Liu, melsparkyu,shippo. chan. 7, Chominhyun**

Gomawo atas reviewnya hehehee..

Dan maaf buat typos yang tak terelakkan #bow

Niatnya mau apdet yang **MAID, I LOVE U!** dulu. Tapi... Draftnya ilang jd harus ngetik ulang T.T

#curcol

RnR? \(^_^)/


End file.
